Zoey M. Bellerose
Appearance Zoey is a brunette with scarlet eyes; her hair is cut short compared to her sisters' long flowing hair. She is the only brunette in her family surrounded by a sea of blondes. She is 5 foot 4 inches and weighs around 145 pounds. Her skin is smooth with no blemishes or scars. She is Caucasian with very pale skin. She has a rather muscular fit body. Her legs are very shapely and beautiful and her buttocks is rather well-endowed. Her bust is at a size C cup as well. Zoey also dresses rather commonly, disregarding her rich and pompous roots. She also tends to dress rather promiscuous, wearing skirts without any leggings. As for clothing, she wears a white button-up blouse that is untucked above her black skirt. She wears a belt over her blouse to hold her katanas. She also wears a large red hat on her head. As for shoes, she wears red wooden sandals. On her hands, she also wears brown leather gloves with a metal plate for protection and to prevent her hands from being too calloused after heavy use of her weaponry. Personality Zoey is a hyper active, adventure seeking girl who likes to have fun all the time. She isn't the laid back type. She likes to move and do stuff. She likes to meet new people and have new experiences. She wants to see the entire world one day, visit every blue, and become a damn fine swordswoman. She idols several swordsman that have been mentioned in the newspaper, at least once. Specifically, Jack Hawkins and Zenith Blade. She hates taking everything so seriously and often doesn't think before doing things. However, she does have good morals; she doesn't like to kill for the sake of killing nor does she like to steal. She enjoys helping people and spending time with children, especially play time. If she wasn't an adventurer, she'd probably be a teacher. She dislikes her family for being stuck-up rich folk. They disapprove of her rambunctious personality. Biography Zoey was born on Hana Island in the Kingdom of Aoi. She was the third daughter of the Bellerose Family. Her two older sisters were Victoria and Maria. They lived in Gold Town of the capital of Aoi where most of the aristocrats lived. Her family was a prestigious rich family in the area. Her great grandfather started a business and it made their family immensely wealthy. It led to her father to becoming a statesman and working with the Government of Aoi. She grew up pampered and educated well. However, she was always the hyperactive and rambunctious child in the family. She would always leave the house without permission as a child to explore the island alone. Her older sister, Victoria, would always end up finding her and dragging Zoey home. She would always be fitted into fancy clothing and dresses, which she never liked. She didn't like this life that she was born into. It was nice that everything was given to her, but her family treated others like garbage and they were so stuck up, mainly her parents. Her sisters only followed suit because they were obedient. Zoey was the rebellious daughter. One day, Zoey would get fed up with her family and the culture that existed in this town. At the age of 12, she would runaway. Of course, her family would start a search for her and of course Victoria led that search. However, they wouldn't find Zoey until she was 16. Victoria would find her at an orphanage on Havvanna in Brenn. Zoey would convince her sister to leave without her. That she hated living such a life; she wanted to get out and explore the world. She wanted to live a life that wasn't handed to her on a silver platter. She knew Mom and Dad wouldn't approve of such a life and force her to marry some prince or something. She didn't want to become someone's housewife. Victoria never accepted Zoey's decision, but she let her be if she really wished to be apart from her family. After that, Zoey would spend the rest of the year in Brenn at the orphanage as an aide and teacher, earning money to finally have an adventure of her own. Perhaps, find others who wanted to have adventures too. That'd be the dream. Eventually, she saved up 5,000 beli and left Brenn to start her adventure. Professions Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Primary Trait:'' Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques.'' Secondary Profession: Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. Non-Primary Trait:'' These characters are the only ones capable of sailing through the Grand Line. But, a Log Pose is required to do this of course.'' Traits 'Professional Traits' Treasure Hunter (1 Trait): With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. By Land or By Sea (1 Trait): A truly good navigator is never truly lost. Whether it's by stars, winds, or even more subtle signs, indoors or out, a navigator can find their way. This trait allows the character to find their way through mazes, jungles, fog, and other similar forms of impediment, so long as they have a means to do so. 'General Traits' Signature Technique (1 Trait): This trait makes one particular technique special, a trademark move of the character. The rank of this signature technique is always 75% of your Will. As this technique increases in rank, you are allowed to upgrade its description. This technique cannot be put into a Tech Tree of any kind. Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Zoey is a swordsman in combat, having learned how to use swords from constantly watching and reading the battles she has seen in the newspaper and on the den den mushi. She uses two rather cheap swords her father bought as decorative pieces to hang above their fire place. They are wakizashi katana. Her swordsmanship is very sloppy and she often just swings haphazardly at her targets, having no real training with them. She is one to rush into battle, swords a swinging. Character Stats Items Yaban (野蛮, Savage) '''(Starter): a wakizashi katana with a red hilt and sheath. The blade is also a dark colored iron blade, covered in grime and blood stains as if it had been used before. '''Material: Iron Himawari (ヒマワリ, Sunflower) '''(Starter): a wakizashi katana with a blue hilt and sheath. '''Material: Iron Henjin (変人, Oddity) '''(Extra Item): a decent sized hand fan shaped in a maple leaf design using regular orange leaves connected to a wooden handle. It is used to create small gusts of wind. '''Material: Iron Eye of Ruskea Kulta: A golden ring with a brown gemstone in the center. It is said that in the presence of treasure, the gemstone will turn gold. (Will glow in the presence of coffee.) Techniques Signature Technique: Angel Dance '''(Rank 12): Zoey spins her body as her swords follow with the movement of her body, slashing her opponent for one full rotation. (Signature Tech) Agility | Range: Melee '''Gentle Fan (Rank 4): Holding her two katanas, Zoey swings them together, one following the other, in a curved diagonal slash downward at her opponent. (Cost: 4) Strength | Range: Melee : Gentle Fan X (Branches from Gentle Fan)' '''(Rank 8): Holding her two katanas, Zoey swings both of them, on opposite sides, downward with a curved trajectory across her opponent, creating a curved X shaped attack. (Cost: 4) Strength | Range: Melee '''Demon Slash Mk. I '(Rank 8): Zoey runs towards her enemy before dropping to the ground and sliding the rest of the way. As she slides past them, she slashes at her opponent's legs. (Cost: 8) Agility | Range: Melee Pictures MariaBellerose.jpg|Maria Bellerose (1 year ago, 20) VictoriaBellerose.jpg|Victoria Bellerose (1 year ago, 23) Maria After.jpg|Maria Bellerose (Present, 21) Victoria After.jpg|Victoria Bellerose (Present, 24) Category:NPC